Head of Household
The Head of Household (abbreviated HOH) is the position of supreme power and control in the Big Brother House. The Head of Household is selected each week in a live competition. The winner of Head of Household is free from the threat of eviction. They receive perks, such as getting their own private bedroom, but are also faced with the decision of nominating two houseguests for eviction and putting up a replacement nominee when the Power of Veto is used. HOH Competition Each week, all houseguests, except the outgoing Head of Household, compete in the HOH Competition. The final 3 is the only time that an outgoing Head of Household can win consecutive HOH competitions (or if a twist happens and nobody is evicted as result of a reset). HOH competitions fall into one of three major categories: Quiz Competition Quiz competitions are fairly short and are shown during the live show. Questions range from events in the house to comments from previously evicted houseguests. Questions are given to the houseguests by host Shawn, who then answer when he says "Answers, please." Typically, houseguests answer by stating either "True" or "False", "Yes" or "No", or "Red" or "Blue". One incorrect answer results in elimination. The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. If, after all possible questions have been exhausted and there are still more than one remaining houseguest playing, the competition continues into a tiebreaker round.The answer is always a number, ranging from the number of seconds that the houseguests have been in the house to the number of votes or points from a past competition. The houseguests state a number, and the houseguest closest to the number without going over becomes the Head of Household. If all competitors go over, the houseguest closest to the number becomes the Head of Household. Skill / Strategy Skill competitions usually involve activities on Tengaged in competition form, through trivia, puzzles, spamming, speed, or other forms. Strategy competitions are made to make houseguests think logically and specifically make moves or decisions that will influence the success of themselves and others in the competition. Endurance Endurance competitions extend well past the time constraints of a usual competition. Houseguests must generally compete a repetitive task over an extended time period, with the ultimate goal of lasting as long as they can to become the last houseguest standing. Houseguests are put through their paces in endurance comps, as it all comes down to dedication and how much someone wants to win. Some competitions include both endurance and skill, such as having to answer questions for as long as possible. Luck Luck compitions are complete crapshoots. While some do involve some level of Strategic or Mental factors these comps are normally guessing or pure random.org crapshoots. They typically only appear once or twice per season. Responsibilities of Head of Household The main responsibility of the Head of Household is to select two houseguests to nominate for eviction. The procedure of nominations includes the Head of Household retrieving the house keys from the Memory Wall and placing them into the Nomination Box in the Head of Household room. The Head of Household places the keys of all safe houseguests into the box, while the two remaining keys are wrapped in a bag and left in the Head of Household room. The two houseguests without a key are nominated for eviction. If the Power of Veto is used to save a nominee, the HOH must name a replacement in their stead. The Final HOH The Final HOH competition occurs when there are only three remaining houseguests in the house. It is broken into three parts; each to be played on a different day. The first competition is always an endurance competition and usually requires the houseguests to hold onto their key to the house through some sort of grueling weather condition. The winner of round one automatically advances to round three, while the two remaining houseguests compete in the skill competition. The final round is a quiz competition (Usually "Jury Statements" is played). The winner selects who to take to the final two, with the other houseguest being immediately evicted and seated with the jury outside in the studio. Being the most important HOH of the game, all houseguests are eligible to compete, even the outgoing HOH. List of Head of Household Competitions Category:Gameplay